


The Meme Cave: Really Frickin Short Stories Collection

by LightseekerGameWing



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightseekerGameWing/pseuds/LightseekerGameWing
Summary: From now on, this is where I shove everything under 500 words. The first story/ies (if I decide to post the BLAZEing dumpster fire that is The Egg) was written all the way back in... August? Of last year. Gaze upon it and cringe.





	The Meme Cave: Really Frickin Short Stories Collection

A dragon dodged the lightning.

Or, rather, two.

One was orange and had jewelry covering every part of her body. Mismatched earrings glinted as they caught the storm's light, clinking in harmony. In front of her was a simple red dragon with an egg clutched close to her chest. Lightning struck once more, barely missing the orange dragon, but she didn't care. She had her prize in front of her.

As Appalachia dodged another spear from the sky, she twisted down into the forest. She landed. With any luck, she'd lose her pursuer. Who just so happened to be the queen of the SkyWings. The egg she held close shivered, and she knew it'd hatch soon. Something about the life contained inside was different, somehow, strange. Rain continued to pound down on the two as they dashed away from their certain doom.

Queen Topaz was starting to get tired of running. She was tempted to use her jewelry, but she liked fair kills better. Much more entertaining. Besides, she could tell her prey was beginning to tire as well, and would soon need to give up. And reveal her reward for being so patient.

Suddenly, Appalachia stumbled. She tripped over a root, falling, and dropped the egg. It lit up for a brief second, and landed in a nearby bush. She leapt for it, but something on her tail held her back. She turned. It was Queen Topaz.

"Ah, it seems I've found what I was looking for. A peasant and a brand new pet." Topaz grinned darkly. "I'll just take this," she said, stepping forward to snatch the red oval. It glowed in terror. All of a sudden, she felt a sharp pain in her ankle. Aww, the peasant was fighting. Cute!

Appalachia snarled at her. "Get away from my baby!" She barked. She dashed out from beneath Topaz and leapt on top of her. Topaz was older and stronger, and shook off Appalachia like a dog would rain. Appalachia charged once more, clawing the face of her queen. Topaz head-butted Appalachia, then stabbed her with a SeaWing-style spear on her tail. Appalachia stumbled backwards.

"You know, you could just give it up and I'd let you live," noted Topaz, creeping closer to Appalachia and her young. "I might have space for an extra general. I could put you  _very_ high up in the ranks. Doesn't Commander Appalachia just roll off the tounge? I could even see a little treasure or animus magic in your future."

"I don't want your gold or stolen magic! I want my child!" Appalachia yelled.

"Oh, but you two'd have such a  _delightful_ future together. I have plans to put your child in as a military official. It'd be in your troop..."

"NO!" Appalachia slowly began to creep backwards. The bush was right behind her. Topaz might not notice, if she was slow enough.

"Oh, I see what you're doing. Sorry, won't work." Topaz pounced onto Appalachia, pinning her to the ground. Her vulnerable underscales were exposed. Topaz could do a reasonably slow kill with these circumstances.

"Please. I know what you're going to do to them, and don't. They deserve a normal life. Not one as a serial killer. Please, I beg you, just let them go," Appalachia pleaded. She knew she would die soon, and this was her last chance to save her dragonet.

"You know what? I think I have a punishment suitable for betraying your queen." Topaz crooned. She removed one of her 8 necklaces. This one had a pendant made of a SeaWing horn. The dragon depicted in the carving looked eerily like Appalachia. Topaz smirked , and held the pendant in the fatally wounded Appalachia's face. Her voice dripped with evilly joyful venom as she enchanted the necklace. "Place the peasant Appalachia of the SkyWing's conscious into this pendant, allowing her to watch her chest child's every. Single. Move. Without being able to do a thing. Let her suffer as her dragonet murders millions while she spectates. Make her die a thousand deaths as the thing she loves most destroys more lives than countable. Make her suffer as I have."

Appalachia felt herself leave her body. It was gentle, like a breeze. She also felt herself be attached to the pendant. It felt as though she had been violently forced down, tied, and hammered into the piece of jewelry. She shivered as she watched Topaz walk over to the egg. HER egg.

Her egg began to glow. She watched as Topaz walked over to it and picked it up. The egg suddenly flashed white, and Topaz dropped it. "Little brat," Topaz snarled. Then, the egg began to break.

A growing network of cracks spread across the egg, the smallest bits and pieces falling away. Suddenly, a tiny head, then body, then wings, appeared. The rain came to a halt.

"What do you think I should call it? Huh, Appalacia? I'd think a mother would at least name her child." Appalachia's spirit screamed in silence. All she could do was watch.

The dragonet, facing away from Topaz, flopped out of its eggshell. It looked around. The second it layed its eyes on its adopted mother, its spine ridge was lit afire.

"You know what? I think I'll call it Phoenix."

**Author's Note:**

> heck


End file.
